


Just Be Here

by Mischel



Series: My Special Star [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Cute, Episode: s05e01 Arthur's Bane, Episode: s05e02 Arthur's Bane, Gen, Merlin hugs Arthur, Sad Merlin, Vision - Freeform, and Arthur lets him, hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 14:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7805029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischel/pseuds/Mischel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PART #11 - After Merlin saw the vision of Arthur's end, he decided he couldn't let that happen. He could never lose Arthur. But destiny might have other plans, so while Merlin gets more lonely and depressed every day, he decides to visit Arthur in his chambers and sort of... say goodbye. Without really saying it. Like... he wants Arthur to know he cares about him without telling him about the vision, so he goes and gives him a big hug without any explanation... it's short and cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Be Here

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it :)

Merlin knew what he saw in the vision. He knew what it meant. And Arthur would die if he didn't do anything to stop it. He wanted to be strong, to be just as always - that cheerful idiot Merlin. But Arthur noticed the change. He noticed that Merlin didn't smile anymore. He saw the sorrow in Merlin's eyes. And sometimes… sometimes you just have to let it all go and cry when you need to.

That's how Merlin found himself in front of Arthur's chambers, late at night. He knew the king wouldn't sleep yet, and Merlin couldn't sleep either. He was too worried about his best friend. He didn't want him to die. He just _couldn't_ lose him. He'd rather die himself.

So he opened the door and slowly went in, with a broken expression on his face. Arthur was standing by his bed, thinking about something, but now he raised his head. "Merlin?" Arthur asked. Then he noticed how hopeless and desperate Merlin looked. "Are you alright?" He asked his friend.

Merlin didn't hesitate. He didn't even close the door behind him and went straight to Arthur, throwing his arms around Arthur's shoulders without warning. "Merlin, what do you think you're doing?!" Arthur said, clearly annoyed, but Merlin only squeezed, burying his nose in the crook of Arthur's neck. "Don't be such a girl _Mer_ lin, man up and tell me what's wrong?" Arthur asked, but then he felt something wet on his shoulder. He tensed. "Merlin… are you- are you crying?"

The only answer he got from Merlin was a sniff, and that's when Arthur understood. It didn't matter what was wrong. It didn't matter why was Merlin hugging him, the king, late at night. All that mattered was that Merlin needed Arthur. He needed to feel him there, to know he was there for him, just like Merlin's always been there for Arthur.

And that's why Arthur stopped talking and squeezed back, putting his hand on Merlin's shaking shoulder and the other on his messy dark black hair.

He would always be there for him too.


End file.
